Why Must Everything Be So Complicated!
by andi-roxz-out-loud
Summary: Eli might have a challenge over Clare Edwards
1. Chapter 1

Why must everything be so complicated!

AN: So here is my dramatic story on Eclare of course and the Three Tenners. So here is the first chapter!

Wesleys Pov.

Me, Dave, and Connor were entering the cafeteria because we are doing band practice with another band. I really don't know their name so yah.

"Ok my name is Sav and I will be directing this band practice." The other band wasn't listening to him.

Everybody turned their head when the door opened. There she stood the most beautiful thing ever. Clare Edwards! I have had a crush on her since the 9th Grade.

But what I saw broke my heart! She Clare Edwards walked up to death- obsessesed Eli Goldsworthy and started making out with him. I mean they were full on making out. Sav cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Anyways let's get started."

No pov.

While both bands were playing Eli would wink at Clare and she would blush. This made Wesley's blood boil. After they were done rehearsing he called the guys over.

Wesley Pov.

"Guys what do you think of that Eli guy"

"Ohh is someone jealous because he is going out with Clare." Said Dave.

"What No"

"Really!" said Connor.

"Okay fine I am."

"Haha I knew it." Said Dave.

"Yah Yah"

"Man you know Clare will never be yours Eli is going to propose Monday night." Said Connor. Perfect Wesley thought maybe I could change that.

"Guys"

"Yah." They both said.

"I have a plan to make Clare Edwards mine"!

AN: So was it good so far. I liked it a lot. 5 reviews for next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yall gave me 4 reviews which I can deal with. So here is the next chapter. Yay! (that was in my little girl voice). Also in the story their all seniors.

Eli Pov.

I saw the way he looked at her and boy did I not like it. I saw him over there with his two friends or should I say only two friends. They were pointing and whispering probably about Clare and I.

"Eli you ready to go," said Clare.

"No I'm going to stay a while."

"Ok see you later," said Clare giving me a sweet kiss. Before she pulled I deepened the kiss.

"Ok Ok will just have to save that for later," she said winking at me.

"Bye love you."

"Love you too," she screamed back.

I smirked and headed over to Wesley and his so-called friends. I went behind Wesley and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around sharply.

"What do you want." he said in a cold tone.

"I want you to leave Clare alone because she is mine and always will be mine. And you know what your just mad you cant get a girlfriend. And you certainly wont be stealing mine. So lay off."

"What makes you think I am going to steal her away. By the end of next week she will be in my arms and not yours." said Wesley with courage.

"What those scrawny little things you call your arms. Huh I don't think so."

"Well lets just see then wont we."

This guy does not give up. She is mine and always will be. I love her and she loves me. He doesn't have anybody to love so sucks for him.

He walked away with his two loser friends.

I pulled out my phone.

"Hey why don't we teach someone a lesson."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Im working on chapter 3 but I need some ideas on what to do. So please give me some ideas in the reviews. I would really appreciate it. Oh and thank you for all of the reviews. And maybe clare is a bad girl or not. You will just have to see. But here is a preview of Chapter 3.

_How could you get into another fight. You promised me, I think we need to take a break. I love you and I want no need you to stop. But until then I think we need a break. _

_My plan is working. But I still need to get rid of the one thing standing between us. Love. _

So you probably figured out the first one. And the second one. But if you review both right answers I will give you all two more chapters. And if you want me to make one-shots about anything well then review. Also I will post chapter 3 tonight or tomorrow morning. I love you all.

**Fluffygirl90**


End file.
